


Best part of waking up is incest in your cup

by RememberTheRain



Category: Folgers "Home for the Holidays" Commercial, Free!
Genre: F/M, Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RememberTheRain/pseuds/RememberTheRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are my present this year"</p>
<p>[Fic GouRin, ispirata alla pubblicità del caffè Folgers "Brother&Sister"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best part of waking up is incest in your cup

_ Best part of waking up is incest in your cup _

 

"Fratellino!"  
Gou si buttò tra le braccia del fratello, che era tornato a casa dal'Australia in tempo per le vacanze natalizie.  
Erano solo le sei di mattina e, nonostante Rin non avesse avvertito la famiglia che sarebbe atterrato così presto, la piccola Gou era già in piedi  - "Ti ho aspettata sveglia tutta la notte"  
"Scusa, ci conosciamo?" scherzò il ragazzo, che teneva contrariamente alle sue parole la sorella ancora stretta contro il petto.  
Una volta staccatasi da lui, lo prese per mano trascinandolo dentro casa e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, affrettandosi poi a scuotere via la poca neve che si era posata fra i suoi capelli e sulle sue spalle.  
"Spero tu non ti offenda se ho preso in prestito la tua felpa, ma aspettarti seduta davanti alla finestra mi aveva messo un po' di freddo"  
Rin osservò meglio il vestiario della ragazza che le stava davanti e notò che aveva addosso la felpa di una band (sua), dei vecchi guanti senza dita (suoi, risalenti alle medie) e il sotto d una tuta rosa (questa volta non sua).  
Strano, di solito prendeva in prestito anche i pantaloni.  
Rin si tolse la sciarpa, la mise intorno al collo di Gou e si diresse verso la cucina, accendendo la macchinetta del caffè - "Ti ho portato un regalo da molto lontano"  
Gou lo raggiunse, andando a sedersi sul bancone a gambe incrociate e giocherellando con il bordo delle maniche - "Grazie fratellino"  
Le mise in mano un pacchettino quadrato, con una coccarda rossa sulla cima.   
Lei lo osservò un attimo, rigirandoselo fra le mani - "Perché non lo apri?", chiese Rin, porgendole una tazza di caffè.  
In risposta, Gou staccò la decorazione dalla cima del pacchetto e la posizionò sulla maglietta del ragazzo, vicino al cuore - "Sei tu il mio regalo quest'anno".  
I due si sorrisero e, quando passandosi la tazza le loro dita si sfiorarono, Rin non la lasciò, ma la allontanò dalla sorella poggiandola sul bancone.  
Rimasero qualche secondo a guardarsi, mentre lui si avvicinava e le scostava i capelli del viso... - "RIN! Tesoro sei tornato!"  
Qualsiasi cosa stesse accadendo tra i fratelli Matsuoka, venne interrotta dalla madre, che si precipitò gioiosa dal figlio e dalla tazza bollente accanto a lui.  
 _Caffè Folgers: il suo preferito._  


**Author's Note:**

> Buon Natale in anticipo


End file.
